1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with conveyor systems which carry groups of randomly positioned articles such as eggs and the like. Normally a conveyor system is used to transfer eggs from a henhouse to processing stations for cleaning, candling, grading and packing. In order to process these eggs or other articles it is desirable to orient the individual units into orderly rows upon the conveyor belt.
This step in the egg processing system presents unusual difficulties due to the piling together of eggs which tend to block the paths within the channeling systems and, as such, cause stoppage of the operation of the accumulator or article arranging apparatus. The present invention presents a novel device for placing articles in orderly rows without damage or breakage thereto while at the same time preventing blockage of the channeling paths.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many designs have been utilized for aligning or arranging articles traveling upon a conveyor such as the cookie aligning apparatus of U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,657. Other patents have utilized similar systems for use with other articles such as bakery goods or bottles such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,860 and 3,710,918. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,139,176 and 3,716,127 show channeling devices for use with egg conveyor systems.
The prior art systems shown in the above patents and used in the field of egg processing have included many complex mechanical movements for causing the quick and efficient separation of eggs traveling upon the conveyor in random locations and orientations. The present apparatus provides a system which is simple in design and thereby eliminates many of the problems of maintenance present heretofore. The approximate circular movement of the separator means or elongated members serves to divide the eggs into the channels between the channeling devices in a quick manner which minimizes breakage or damage to the eggs or other articles. Also the direct mechanical linkage between the conveyor surface and the movable separator means facilitates overall system coordination and efficiency.